Bring on the Rayne
by Darkladykikyo
Summary: Fallout NV OC story. Backstory to the Courier. M for language, violence.
1. Rayne

**Bring on the Rain**

**Hello there fellow readers. I know. Long time since posting the last chater of CoHC. I promise I will get to that... when I remember where I was going with the story.**

**So this here is something I been thinking of for such a long time. I would like to make something of this story, when the time is right for me to do it. This is essentially the backstory of my Courier from Fallout NV. I feel like the time before you see the Courier getting shot from Benny can be written however is could be. And I loved the game. So here we go. It'll be short. I hope you enjoy it! And if you haven't check it out (its been out for a while...) play Fallout. It's great.c**

Hi. My name is Rayne. Yeah, I know, it's spelled like that. Leave up to my parents. They seem to know everything. To my favorite hiding place to what my favorite food was. I bet they never expected what was to become of me, even less about them.

So, you are probably wondering who I am. Well, you know me already! You know my story. You experienced it firsthand. You watched me take down the Caesar's Legion and Mr. House. The NCR had become my allies, but they were not the rulers of New Vegas. All these lands were in control of the wildcard, me. But, the beginning is untold and the future to be written. How did I become the Courier? How did I end up in the middle of this mess? Well, it all started with one delivery and one good heart that saved my life.

Here's my story. I am not from the west. I actually came to the west against my own free will. Ok, I think I need to back up a bit more.

I am from Iowa; from a little place know as Vault 48. Yes, I am a third generation vault dweller. Vault 48 was a vault dedicated to farming practices. I essentially learned how to grow things from inside a cave. We had our own purification system and plenty of food. Not many of us ever ventured outside. There was never a need to. Until… that'll come later.

I grew up normal. Had an older brother named Tom. He was such an amazing brother. He taught me how to take stuff apart and put it back together. His knowledge for machinery was unbelievable. He built his own laser pistol when he was only seven. He fixed the purification system when it nearly crashed on us when he was 12. He even built me a robot called Moy. However, the Overseer didn't see much need of weapons and punished my brother to hard labor. That never stopped him. I had my parents, who we peace-loving, caring people. They were the head medics;they treated everyone. The most common cases were reactions from poison ivy. They also developed all sorts of natural remedies by using all sorts of plants. They were brilliant. They always inspired us to do whatever we wanted, even if it was against the Overseer's wishes. I would often sneak out and head off into the library, which was the place to read all sorts of books, holotapes, and discs on all that was pre-war. I wanted to know how to make a pie or surf the big waves of New Zealand. I even wanted to drive a car. I could only do that whenever I was in the library. I never got caught. If one ventures into the library without the permission of Overseer, punishment was ten days in the Sleeper's Barn. The Sleeper's Barn held all our most toxic plants. Conditions to work there were harsh. Folks who came out of the barn would go straight to my parents, complaining of bloody noses and migraine headaches. I was sneaky. Clumsy, but sneaky.

One time, I almost ran into two guards. but Moy distracted them as I made it to the library. I crashed into a bookshelf and luckily no one heard the large thud. Well, except one, my best friend Roger. Roger was more uptight and his parents were strict. I could never get him to play with me, telling me that his parents didn't approve of mine, only when they needed to. Roger wasn't like them; he just didn't know how to break away. He obeyed everything they told him, was never late, and scolded me whenever I did something. This time though, I caught him in the library. We spent that entire tonight, reading up on different athletes and watching scary movies on the holotapes. He asked I would ever tell on him. I smiled, "Course not, unless you'd tell on me?" He shook his head and then he took my hand and held it. "I promise."

I liked the life in the vault. Mostly because everything was there for us: food, shelter, family, fun. There was no need to worry. And we rarely had incidents that caused panic and distress in the vault. The overseer was swift and seemed to have things under control. She was confident, smart, and harsh. Not a lot of people really liked her. I did. I thought she was doing a good job. The only thing I would actually have a problem was the access to the library or how she was treating Tom. Tom never did anything wrong. It wasn't his fault that he grew up to be a genius.

He was known as the vault hunk. Ugh. I would always see other girls follow him around in between classes, asking him to help with homework or what not. All those girls annoy me. They pick at me and ask me questions about him, like what kind of Fancy Lads cakes does he like or if he loved oldie music. I decided to throw a bone to them; I told them that Tom loves baseball. Oh, my brother got swarmed with baseball cards, comics, dates to play catch, and was given many, many baseballs. He got back at me though.

Tom only liked one girl. She was super nice and pretty. Her parents were head technicians of the water supply system. She was a cook. She would make this really good bread made from the plants she grew in her room. I could see why Tom would like her. Her name was Amelia. She was the same age as Tom. They essentially grew up together. They were the top two students in their class. She was smart and pretty. I look up to her. I wish I was smart or pretty or creative. I like to think of myself as a roamer. I just do whatever is asked of me and I just learn about things along the way.

You know, I was always the snot-nose brat following my brother, learning everything he taught me, and he knew a lot. I really admired him. He was such a great brother. And my parents were the most important people I ever knew. They were smart, caring people. The way they…

I'm sorry. The day that everything changed; the day that my life turned upside down started when I turned 18.

**More to come. I promise. This was a bit short. :) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. The Birthday Party

**Ok. I had already written this chapter out. I need to give you guys something more... hehe. This is where the fun begins.**

The Birthday Party

I turned 18. 18. Wow. I couldn't believe it. 18 years of my life have come and gone. And here I am.

It was a surprise birthday party. I had a lousy day. I had gotten back from my job in the plant field and I had learned that I might be demoted to bathroom cleaner. Now how the hell does one get from working with the plants to working on toilets? How? I really wasn't in the mood to do anything, so I headed over to the Cove. The Cove was a secret area that my brother and I found when we were young. We would hang out here, talk about pre-war history, cartoons, and the vault life. Here, Tom told me that he wanted to leave the vault. It wasn't that long ago that he again expressed interest. Unlike me, Tom was the head of robotics and engineering. His team made sure everything was working and built robots to help tend the crops and run other systems. He was needed here; without Tom, everything wouldn't be running as effectively.

"But you are needed here Tom. You are important to the vault. I couldn't do what you do."

He smiled, "Ah, that is where you are wrong. Rayne, you never give yourself enough credit. You are smart. You can do the very things I can. You know it's not that hard."

"But you created the programs. Everything was created by you. How can I know what you did? You always have secret codes. To everything."  
"You know what the secret codes are. I told them to you."

"Oh yeah? Why is it that I don't know them?"  
"You have your brilliant moments, but you can be dense. "  
"Not funny Tom."  
"I want to go. I want to go out and explore. See what no one here has. I want to be like Jace."

Jace was the very first person to leave the vault. He hacked into the computer, opened the vault door and just like that, he was gone. Jace was actually Tom's best friend. They always swapped theories and methods on how to work things. Jace was always one step ahead of Tom, but Tom was clever and was always taking Jace on. They were also rivals. Jace wanted to be the engineer; Tom wanted to leave. Once Tom was picked has head engineer, Jace wanted to take Tom's idea and he left, even after Tom offered him a spot on the crew. Just like that. Tom never wanted the job and so he decided to take his time in leaving. I have tried talking him out of it. But every time he talked about it, he had a determined look in his eyes. He needed to leave.

"But what about Amelia?" His face turned into pain once I mentioned her name. Amelia was the cook and the girl that Tom always has an eye on. They were good friends, but he never asked her out. They would always be together, she swapping recipes to him and he would be talking about… well whatever Tom talks about. The only reason he never made a move was because she actually has a fiancé. His name is Demetrius. Everyone calls him Deme. He is the head of security and real good with weapons. I actually took some of his classes in fighting, but after I found out about Amelia, I skipped. He and Tom never saw things eye-to-eye. He always has a problem with Tom's robots and security systems. He thought Tom would never amount to nothing more than a computer programmer. He believed that if you knew how to shoot, you could do whatever you want. I honestly never knew what Amelia saw in him. I mean, he is a good looking man, but his philosophy was probably of the reasons why there is such a thing as the wasteland. So, Tom maintained his distance with Deme and made small talk with Amelia. The last time he had talked to her, he was dragging me away from a fight from Green Will, leader of the Grassland Wasps. Yeah. Real dumb name for some vault gang. Amelia bumped into the whole mess and saw a bloodied up Will and a fuming Rayne. After Will limped away, shouting threats like, "I'll be back to take you down you…"

"Hey there, Rayne. Messing around again with the vault rats?"  
"He might have mentioned that I had the brain of a bee. I guess I should be honored. Bees are smart bugs."  
"That they are. You submitting the application for bee keeper?"  
"No, they have me working the field. It's not bad, but being a cook sounds more luxurious."  
"A cook isn't all that its cooked up to be. Get it?"  
"You did not just… oh Tom! Why did you just kick my knee?"  
"Sorry. Reflex." I could hear him chuckling.  
"Hey there Tom. How are things holding up with water?"  
"Not as bad as they could have been. If it wasn't for Robbie, the west wing would have flooded. If I had better access to the heaters…" I shook my head, knowing exactly whom he was referring to.  
"Good news at least. For now. How are you though?" Her eyes stared intently at Tom as he was preparing his response. His face was like of that one god I seen in books. Bugha? Bunga? Buddha? I don't know. He looked content.  
"I'm well. Not much really going with me. Well, except this pest called Rayne? Always seems to make trouble… ow."  
"Sorry, I saw a bug on your pant leg," I replied.  
"I mean about Jace. How you holding up?"  
Tom sighed, "You know, he stole my idea. I was going to leave. But they way he left… I don't know."  
I stepped in, "Wait, I thought he just hacked into the computers and left? That was what Professor Rolfe told us."  
Amelia and Tom looked at me and then looked at each other. They shared the story between themselves and were thinking whether or not to tell me, the pest.  
"There is more to that. Jace did hack but…" Tom began.  
"It was a bit of an exit from Jace. He, uh, well, let's say didn't leave on the best of terms," finished Amelia.  
"Ok. Stop sugar-coating it. Just tell me. What happened? I am not the gossip of the group here."  
Tom shuffled his feet and looked at me. "Jace attacked several of Deme's guard. Remember Drew? He had a broken leg and his face had required overnight from dad? Well, Jace left his mark on the entire security team. He blasted through most of my robots and took down half of Demetrius' team. Drew was the only one who got banged up badly. Demetrius and I fought Jace. I tried to get him back to his senses, but it seemed he made some berries and that made him unreasonable."  
"He cooked berries? I thought that was forbidden. No one has those plants…"  
"Oh, " Amelia interjected. "Someone did. And it wasn't their fault, it was no one's fault."  
"Wait, from whom?" I impatiently asked.  
Tom shook his head."Mom and dad's office. They used a variety of plants to help cure and treat people. They didn't know how he got in." Before he had said another word, Amelia put her hand on his shoulder and he nodded. I understood quickly that they knew who let Jace into the office.

After a few moments of silence, Amelia stood there awkwardly, trying to say something, but had a hard time saying it. Tom and I exchanged looks before she spoke.

"There is also something I have to tell the both of you. Um, I am not sure how to say this, but… ok. I'll just say it. I'm getting married."

I stared at her in shock. I couldn't believe it. All I was thinking was, "You are choosing that meathead over my brother? My brother TOM? Oh come on Amelia. Wake up!" I could have blurted it all out. I could have said something. Tom beat me to it.

"Oh really? So Demetrius popped the question. Well, then. I am happy for you. Congratulations."

And my mouth dropped ten feet lower as I watched him walk over and hug her. I didn't know how he was dealing with this blow. I would pester him later.

"Oh thanks Tom. I know. He asked a few days ago. I been waiting to tell you and you, Rayne. I just. I don't know. I am so happy." Tom pulled away and Amelia held on to his hands. "You are one of my closest friends. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life."  
Tom smiled that Tom-smile and tightens his grip. "Me neither Amelia. You and Demetrius look good together. And as long as you're happy, I'm happy."  
She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "Ok. I have to let others know. Thank you guys. I'll see you at dinner!"

The look at Tom's face after she turned away was of despair. It's wasn't obvious , but you can see it in his eyes. Bitterness. Unrequited love. Loss. Tom would never get the chance to tell her how he felt.

God, why did she end up with him? Demetrius. What a loser.

I curled up in the Cove, reading one of my favorite books as the voice of Bing Crosby wafted in the air. Tom had shown me how to fix up Moy to play holotapes of my favorite music. I really liked the era of the Big Band. Everything seemed to light up. As they used to say, "Wine and champagne flowed down the streets of gold." The music just made life simple. It was beautiful.

Moy was a robot that Tom had built for me. Ten years strong, with probably a lot more before that. Moy was a Type-I utility bot. Tom found him a storage room. After a few days, he surprised me on the way to class. Moy talks too much. He is a robot with attitude. I don't know if that's how Tom built him, but you can never go wrong with a sassy robot. He likes to tell joke about the most random things. One of his favorites was, "Why are all the frogs around here dead? Because they keep on croaking!" I didn't forget that week in class. Now Moy acts as my security guard and my personal music player.  
"Miss Rayne, I do say, I love the color of the carpet."  
"Um Moy, no carpet. Just hard, cold metal."  
"Does it match the drapes?"  
I threw a baseball at him. He ducks and laughs. I swear I have a maniacal robot. A perverted robot.

A soft knock came, then three, pause, then four more. I leaped from my makeshift sofa and rush to let Tom in. He stood there, beaming.  
"Tom? What's going on? Why are you smiling like a demented person?"  
He chuckles and waves his hand around in a circle. "Turn around Rayne. Please. For you old brother."  
I kept my gaze on him as I turned around. Suddenly, a flash and something was covering my eyes. Tom was tying something around. Then he grabbed my wrists and dragged me out. And I was not silent.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON TOM? WHAT THE… I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS. DO NOT TEST ME."  
"You are not the one to go down quietly, aren't you?"  
"Tom. Tell me where you are kidnapping me to and I promise not to kick your ass."  
"Silence. It will soon be revealed to you, kiddo."  
"Is this something to do with my birthday? Oh god. No. I say NO PARTIES. WHY?"  
Tom was strong. He held on to me and dragged me all the way to the conference room. There I heard laughter, chatter, and music. There were a lot of people there. Oh god no. Why? Why? Damn you Tom and your epic strength and cunning.

"SURPRISE RAYNE!" Everyone shouted as I opened my eyes. There were a lot of people and I was still wearing my work clothes. I think I even smell like manure. Damn it still Tom. He could have at least let me change. I was hugged by my parents, Roger, his parents (they had the stink eye after they walked away), Amelia, Demetrius, and my entire class. Tom punched me on the arm and I returned his gracious favor, with interest. I was whisked away to be in front of the birthday cake. Amelia stood next to me.

"I made your favorite, Rayne! I hope you will like it!" I flash her a smile and that started the birthday song. Everyone belted out, even my teacher, Mr. Rolfe. I guess he was already in a "happy" mood. Afterwards, I leaned on the table, winked at Tom, and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered. Mugs filled to the brim of our own drink were passed around. Amelia started to cut the cake, and I found myself surrounded by people once more. People thrust presents in my face. I didn't even realize how popular I was. Or maybe people were being nice. I guess. I took all my gifts and placed them in a corner. I turned around and was face-to-face with the Overseer.

"Happy birthday Rayne. It is not everyday someone turns 18."  
"Thank you, Overseer."  
"You know, I know I been a bit harsh as to your placement in the work force, but Mr. Clancy has told me you expressed interest in working with him. I could approve that and you can start work tomorrow."  
I stared at awe and impulse took over. I hugged the Overseer, smiled and shook her hand. "I am in."  
She looked a bit startled at the reaction, but soon recovered with a smile. Tom saw the whole thing, and was mocking my reaction. I punched him again, but he saw it coming. He blocked and punched me in the gut. It wasn't one to knock me down, but it still hurt.  
"Oh, I thought you were supposed to be the nice one, Tom."  
"Well, I am. You just come looking for it, and I am there to provide."  
"Thanks for this, I guess."  
"Don't thank me. It was Amelia's and Mom's. They are the diabolical masterminds. But, I have a little something for you."  
"Oh, what can it be? A B-B gun? A radio? Or, no, I got it, a book. Yup. A book."  
"You must be on boring person. Why do people like you again?" I gave him a swift kick.  
"Ow. No. Here, I think you would like it. I created it myself." He hands me a box with a green bowed tied around it. I smiled and yanked the top off. I looked inside, looked at him, and then back inside.  
"What is that?" I asked.  
"Seriously? Is that your reaction? I was expecting more on the lines, 'Oh, this is so cool.' You ruined it."  
"No seriously. What is it?"  
Tom shook his head as he took the thing out. "It was water purifying canteen. Now, you can drink fresh clean water." I stared at the canteen. "So, what you are saying is, this purifies my water? Like no radiation?" Tom nodded. "So, what you are also saying, I can put water in here and it'll be clean?" Tom smiled and nodded. Then I asked, "So, if I pee into the canteen, will that water be good to drink?" Tom and I burst out laughed. He put me in a headlock and kissed my forehead.  
"I have a knucklehead for a sister. Happy Birthday."  
"Thanks Tommy-boy. I am sure this will come in handy…"

Then all of the sudden, there was a piercing scream.


	3. Sand

**Sand**

_Note: Hiiii! Sorry for not updating this story sooner. I had a block of all proportions: drawing, writing, reading, drinking, gaming. Kinda. But I just had trouble being creative. I have been working on this for the past few weeks. I now have a good idea of where this story was to go. (Ever since I started playing FONV...tbh...) I have already started on the next chapter._

_I cannot write many chapters. I can't. 30+. Cannot. Maybe. But I can't._

I am also working on a one shot of one of my favorite couples: Shepard and Garrus Vakarian. I will get that up very soon! Very, very soon!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Tom let go of me and he dashed to the door. He wasn't the only one. Deme, Amelia, my parents, the security crew, and the Overseer ran out after him. I took my canteen and ran, following the crowd. More screams filled the hallway as we all made it towards the entrance of the vault. People looked panicked, there was blood along the wall and I could see my mother over someone's body. I couldn't tell whose it was, all I knew something terrible has happened.

Moments later, Deme and his team came out, fully armed, and they rushed passed me. There were gun shots and people scattered, their eyes filled with fear. Crouching, I made my way through and could see what was going on.

Deme and his men were lined along the barrier, their guns pointed towards the door. Right there was a group of men, fully armored, blasting their guns to the wall. Tom was crouched down as he worked on his screen, clicking furiously away. Several of his robots came out of one of the rooms and started to respond the intruder's shots. The room filled with flashes of light and screams from both sides. I felt some beams fly past my head. I didn't know what to do. I could have just and hid but I wanted to make sure no one I knew was hurt. I looked behind me and still saw my mother over a body, her face pale yet covered in blood. I wondered where my father had gone. Shouting his name, I got up, looking all around, despite the array of laser beams and bullets. I saw my father dashing over to Tom, nodding, and then rushing over just in time to see one of Deme's guys go down. I shrieked and dropped down, feeling yet again a flash of hot electricity shoot past my head.

Tom yelled out my name. I got up, waving my hand in the air. More lasers flew past and I quickly pulled my hand down. I didn't know what to do. I freaked out. I didn't even know what was going on. Who got into the vault and now shooting at all of us? I heard some beeping , turned around, and saw a familiar sight. Moy hovered over, calling out my name.

"Moy! Over here!"  
"Oh my dear, what is going on…"  
"I need you to get me to cover and see what I can do."  
"Sir Thomas sent me to get you safe. You must leave."  
"No. I cannot sit somewhere when my family is actually doing something. I need to help."  
"You cannot help, just come with me. I'll protect you."  
"If you are going to protect me, you follow me."

I scurried over, trying to find a place to away, Moy behind. I saw one of the guard's guns on the ground, and I grabbed it. It was beat up, but not broken. I whipped out my tool pouch and I quickly fixed it. The light turned on and I kneeled down. Hidden behind a slab of metal, closer to Tom, I took careful aim at the intruders. All my shots were on the money: I aimed low and decided to take them out by shooting out their knees. Moy guarded me by shooting some his lasers and we were an unstoppable team.

After a few minutes, the shots slowed down and more bodies piled up. I heard some screams, but no one I knew. Tom looked scathed; as I was shooting, he also took it upon himself to join the fight, He wasn't the type to sit down and shoot, like me. He liked one-on-one fighting. And no one was better than him. I saw him take one of the guys, grabbing him by the waist, and using his strength, slams him down. I heard that crack. Yikes.

All the sudden, I heard several screams, one that made my blood run cold. I dropped my gun and started to run until I felt a something cold and hard pressed on the back of my head.

I turned and failed to notice Moy or rather pieces of him lying behind me. I raised my hands up and closed my eyes.  
"Stop your fire Deme, Tom. Let's not get things get nasty."

I quickly opened my eyes when I finally knew who it was. I could see Tom holding up his hands, Deme placing his gun down.

"Pleasure to see the both of you. Man, do I miss you."

"Jace, leave her out of this. Just let her go," Tom responded.  
"Oh you would like me to just back down. No Tom, I came here to grab some things and then one of Deme's rookies decided to take the first shot. I have to care for my men. I hope you understand."  
He presses the gun against my temple. Nudging at it twice. "Stand up little Rayne. I heard it was your birthday. It would be a shame to end it in tragedy."

I carefully stood up, looking desperately at Tom and Deme, who were staring down the renegade.

"I need something of value. We ran into some trouble with a gang, and we promised something big. So, if you let me get those things, I will be on my way."  
"Jace, let go of my sister. I will give you want you need. " Tom pleaded.  
Jace threw his head back and laughed, "Oh Tom, I love seeing this side of you. Alright. I need some weapons and some HEPA cartridges. Perhaps all the weapons you have. What else… oh yes. Amelia. I need her."

Tom, perplexed, turned away from me and scanned the area for Amelia. She was by one of the security guards, tending to his wounds. Her face stared back at Tom's and she nodded. Tom tensed up and I felt the gun pressed harder that I gasped. Deme watched Amelia walk over to Jace and I, her hands over her head, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Ah, Amelia, good. Nice and easy, no one gets hurt. I want you to fetch the supplies. Have this mole rat help you." With his gun, he motions me to her side. She hugged me fiercely, her hands shaking. We both stared back at Jace, who was not finished with his demands.

"I will have my men watching over them and anyone else who would dare interfere. If one of you tries to be the hero, they will shoot one of the dwellers. I will follow them and make sure they will retrieve what I need. "

Jace pointed the gun and we turned and walked forward, looking at all the faces upon us. My parents were quickly tending to the fallen, but looked on with sadness. Tom's harden gaze followed us as we made it through the corridor and into the hallway. We didn't ask where to go, following Jace's gun to lead us.

"So, Rayne, 18? Wow. Time flies fast. I remember when you were just a kid. Maybe you still are. And still have that smug look on your face."

I scoffed, "Enough pleasantries. You won't get what you need. Why even bother coming back here at all?"

Jace laughed. "Oh Rayne. I can see already why they will love you. Feisty. Amelia, you should follow her example."

"You have gone mad, Jace," Amelia replied. "Did the Wastes already laid barren in your mind?"

"Amelia, do not pretend you even know me. You have no idea what it is like. You will learn it the hard way I suppose. As well, out there, there are so many things unimaginable. And things that make life a bit more exciting."

Jace led us into the room where Amelia's parents controlled the water systems. Amelia had access to everything here and knew where the cartridges were. Jace had the gun pointed at me the entire time. I stood there frozen and hoped that someone would save us.

* * *

Tom paced back and forth, feeling the eyes of Jace's team on him. He didn't care. His former friend had his baby sister and best friend captive. He needed to do something. He felt had to, since he was the one that let Jace go.

Deme watched him and was already formulating a plan. He knew that Jace was true to his world; Amelia and Rayne would be harmed if his team tried to go and save them. However, Jace knew little of security around the vault. Looking down at his pip boy and pressed a few buttons. He hoped that is secret task force would be enough to buy some time. He stared at Tom and nodded at him. Tom narrowed his eyes. He hoped that whatever Jace was thinking was not going to endanger the two captives under Jace's gun.

* * *

Making our way to clinic I was thinking fast. I could try and take him down, allowing Amelia to escape. However, I knew that he had at least 50 pounds on me and could easily take her on, possibly even kill me. I swallowed. I just needed to get the gun away from him. But how?

Once they stepped into the clinic, Jace pressed the gun against Amelia, motioning me to gather what was left. I noticed that Jace had his arm around Amelia, nuzzling his head against hers. Amelia closed her eyes, the look of repulsive and fear clear on her face. I immediately tighten my fists, feeling the nails digging into my palms. I knew what I needed. I slowly walked away, knowing exactly what to do.

"Hmmm, Amelia. Oh Amelia. The boys are going to love you. It is no wonder he harbored those feelings for you." Jace whispered. Amelia twisted her head away, causing Jace to chuckle at her reaction. "Jace, you are not going to get what you want tonight, or ever, for that matter. Neither you nor no one else."

"Ouch, is that what you told Tom?" Jace coyly responded. Amelia stiffed at the mention of his name. Jace pulled away and looked at Amelia. "Wait, you mean to tell me that…pussy didn't even…god. Well too bad. He won't be able to taste you…" He ran a finger along her neck. He didn't even notice Amelia grabbing a milk bottle that was being used as a vase off the table next to her. In split second, Amelia turned and swung the bottle with all her might towards his head. Jace didn't react fast enough and felt the bottle smashed into his nose, drawing blood. As he clutched his face, Amelia yanked the gun from his hand and pointed to him.

"Now who's the pussy now? Rayne, come out! Now!"

I walked around, quickly looking around, trying to find what I needed. Eventually, it took me a few minutes before I heard screams in the other room. I turned and grabbed the large syringe and ran out of the room. Coming out, seeing Amelia pointing a gun to Jace, who was holding his nose, trying to stop all the blood that dripped from his nose. I immediately ran over to him, and was about to stab him until several blasts flew past me, one hit squarely on the shoulder. I fell back, reeling from the burning sensation. Amelia turned and tried shooting at whatever stood in the doorway, but ended up in falling back, receiving a blast straight to the chest. I screamed and saw Jace kneeling down, unharmed. Behind him, the figure emerged forward, a laser rifle pointed at me.

* * *

Tom and Deme heard the screams. Desperately, Tom wanted to fight the five men with their guns pointed at him. Deme still was working on his pip boy, trying to figure out why his plan was working. When he realized that his plan wasn't working, Deme looked around. He saw that Jace's men all had guns, but they were outnumbered. He knew that his men and Tom could take the men on. He just knew that the civilians, like the doctors, may be harmed. He bowed his head, hoped no one else would die until he saw something fly past him. Smiling, he yelled, "DUCK!"

The pain was unbearable. My mind wasn't clearing up. I was so worried about all the people in the hall, about Tom and my parents, and about Amelia, who didn't move after she fell. Praying that she was still alive, I turned all my attention to the figure. The figure was a tall woman, with a red trench coat, wearing a tight leather top, matching her tight leather pants. She had two gun strapped behind her, and her belt was packed with grenades.

"Get up. You have wasted an enormous amount of our bosses' time. Not only that, you created a mess. Get up. Grab the items and let's go. You." She stared right at me. Her eyes seemed to burrow into my head and I felt like a bug under the microscope. "Follow us. If you dare disobey, I will kill everyone in here." When she spoke again, her voice caused a rumble of chills to roll down my back. I didn't want to disobey, but I didn't want to leave Amelia behind. I needed to know if she was ok, breathing, alive. But I knew that if I dared to do something, I would probably be shot, again. No win-win here. I nodded and I stood up, nursing the shoulder. Jace also stood up, hastily trying to wipe away the blood from his nose, with no avail. The woman looked over at him, shook her head, and walked over to the first aid kit. Few moments later, she came back, a syringe in her hand. Jace looked at her, his face utterly grateful at the woman. Without warning, she stabbed the syringe into his cheek. Jace's eyes rolled back and he slumped forward, trying not to scream. Then the effects took over and he straighten up and turned to face the woman.

"I didn't want blood all over my coat. Let's go."

Jace was in front, I in the middle, and the women tailing behind. She held her gun pointed at the back of my head, intending to be good on her word if I ever dared to bail. I took one last look at Amelia, silently hoping she wasn't dead.

Tom heard Deme scream and immediately dropped, covering his head to shield himself from the blast. A huge bang and the brightest light shone throughout the chamber. Many of Deme's men ducked just as he did. As for everyone else, the light caused everyone to buckle down, feeling the intense, sharp pain in their eyes. While people around him were reeling, Tom took a chance and grabbed one of the rifles and turning to one of Jace's men, he swung the butt of the gun at his face. Effectively knocking him out, Tom proceeded to take the rest of the guys near him. He noticed Deme and his lot doing to same and in a few minutes, all of Jace's men were in a circle, guarded by Deme's men and the new recruit, Tom's sentry bot.

Deme walked over to Tom and nodded. Tom looked at his sentry bot and returns a smirk to Deme. He scoffed and walked off, barking orders to his team. Tom looked over at his parents; they were quickly tending to the injured. The Overseer was being looked over by his father and his mother was taking care of one of guard. Relieved for the moment, Tom took hold of the weapon and was ready to find Rayne and Amelia. Deme came back and they both looked at each other, sharing each other's concerns through eye contact. Tom hoped Amelia was alright and that Rayne was unharmed. He knew that if Jace laid a finger on her, he would have no problem taking him out.

The boys were about to head off to find the captives until a blast echoed the room. They darted around and saw a horrifying sight: a woman pulled her shotgun and blasted towards the nearest person. Before anyone knew it, the blast hit his mother. Rayne's screams confirmed his fears as he watched her try to go to her, but the woman pressed the gun against her head again.

"Stand down or I will not hesitate to kill her too. Throw your guns down, Now."

Tom placed his rifle down, followed by Deme and his guard. Satisfied, the women motioned to her men and they gathered all the guns and stood by her. Tom noticed that Jace was not himself; dried blood coated the front of his shirt and most of his face. His eyes were glossed over and he stared ahead, his gaze unwavering and unnerving. However, he realized something more dreadful. He saw Rayne, but his heart sank when he didn't see Amelia. He looked at his sister: she was silently crying, clutching her shoulder that was also sporting blood. He hoped that the injury wasn't serious. Tom pulled his attention to the woman, who stepped forward, forcing Rayne to come forward.

"If you listen closely, no one else will die today. We only came to gather supplies and things got out of hand. We only ask that we leave unharmed. I will use this girl as collateral and your word. No one will follow us. No robots, spies, not a single thing. One wrong step and I will kill her."

Tom looked at his sister, who was trying not to cry, her eyes darting over to where her mother laid. Tom tighten his fists and looked over at Deme. He saw that the chief guard was furious, trying to process the situation. He fully understood that while he couldn't let them get away with everything the rogue group had done, he had to think of everyone' s safety, not just the safety of Rayne. Deme stepped forward.

"Alright. We will let you go unharmed, Just let I and this man escort you out. No weapons. We wanted to make sure Rayne comes out unharmed."

The woman nodded. "Good. Easy does it…no one else will be harmed today." Jace and his men moved out, followed by the woman and Rayne, with Tom and Deme closely behind. Tom's father walked to Tom and placed his hand on his back.

"Make sure my baby girl will be safe. Please." The strain in his voice pained Tom, but he nodded and followed the group out. He saw his father go to his mother's body, silently crying at her side.

I didn't know what was going to happen. The woman viciously took my mother and was going to get away with it. My mind was blank. I wanted her dead. I wanted her to pay. I didn't care if I died. I wanted revenge. But I thought about dad and Tom. I knew that two losses would devastate them. All I can do is be still and hoped that this night would end. The sand was running out and the end was near. Little did I know, it was just the beginning.

* * *

**Next Chapter in a few days!**

**Preview:**

**The two men grabbed me from the arms, moving my motionless body towards the tent. They threw me in, snickering as they closed the flap. I tried to get up, but any strength I had left was gone. I laid on the ground, the dull ache of my head wouldn't go away.**

**Everything that had happened in the last few days...there was no way to wrap my head around it. Everything I ever knew was gone.**

**Tom was gone. My home was no longer mine.**

**Now, I am a prisoner, a slave.**

**And there was no way of getting out.**


End file.
